


Together as a family

by giuly666



Series: Our Love [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Sherlock, Happy Ending, Irene Adler is Dead, M/M, Mom Irene, Moriarty is Dead, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Sherlock Holmes: Game Of Shadows, Sherlock Needs A Hug, What-If, and he gets one, bit OOC Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Cosa è successo a Sherlock dopo essere caduto con Moriarty nelle cascate? Questa storia non tiene conto della scena finale del film ma racconta ciò che secondo me sarebbe potuto accadere.If you don't like, don't read!





	1. Di Nuovo Vivo

Aveva **freddo**.

Tutt'intorno a lui, l’acqua lo sommergeva, impedendogli di ricevere aria.

Il respiratore, ormai bagnato, non gli offriva più abbastanza ossigeno.

Era costretto a riemergere.

I suoi polmoni bruciavano per la mancanza d’aria.

Cercò di restare a galla, provando ad immagazzinare più ossigeno possibile, prima di venir nuovamente sommerso dalle onde impetuose della cascata.

Le sue mani si aggrapparono a qualcosa; cercò in tutti i modi di rimanere attaccato a ciò che, dopo varie osservazioni, capì essere uno scoglio.

Il suo corpo era pesante. _Troppo_ pesante.

Notò che vi erano altri scogli vicino a quello a cui era saldamente aggrappato. Cercò di raggiungere, pian piano, ognuno di essi; avvicinandosi sempre di più alla riva rocciosa.

All'ultimo scoglio, si sentì mancare.

Era **stanco**.

La sua presa sulla roccia bagnata si fece debole, ma non lasciò andare il suo unico appiglio di salvezza. La spalla gli doleva, probabilmente aveva ripreso a sanguinare. Ebbe un fremito.

Notò qualcosa muoversi verso di lui. Qualcosa di nero, appena fuoriuscito dalle acque torbide della cascata.

Per la prima volta, capì di essere scosso da brividi di paura. Se stava dormendo, allora stava vivendo in un incubo. Quell’ombra si avvicinava, ottenendo contorni sempre più precisi.

Si sentì quasi morire.

Cercò di sfruttare ogni forza rimasta gli e di raggiungere la riva. E appena riuscì a conquistare terra, si voltò per vedere se quella cosa si era avvicinata. Non riuscì a terminare il pensiero che l’ombra era proprio dietro di lui.

La osservò, notando che aveva un non so che di famigliare. Le onde fecero voltare la figura e, con somma sorpresa e un senso di sollievo, Holmes notò che quel corpo non era altri che il professor James _Moriarty_ , ormai morto.

Si tranquillizzò all'istante.

Ritrovò improvvisamente tutte le energie perse e, con un balzo, scattò in piedi e cercò di dirigersi lontano da quella cascata, da quel corpo esanime, da quel caso che poteva finalmente dirsi concluso.

Dopo quasi un’ora di cammino, giunse nei pressi di una stalla. Senza pensarci due volte, il detective vi entrò.

Pulita. Piena di animali. _Calda_.

Notò delle pecore, tutte strette fra loro, e uno splendido ariete che lo fissava. Decise così di appartarsi, almeno per quella notte, accanto ad essi; così pieni di calore.

Si addormentò.

All'alba fu svegliato da una bambina, capelli castano scuro, occhi neri, di circa sei anni, che lo scuoteva con delicatezza.

Appena lo vide sveglio, la piccola sorrise.

-La spalla ti fa tanto male?-, chiese curiosa quella piccola damigella.

-Non più molto, grazie. Come ti chiami?-, le chiese, mettendosi a sedere.

-Irene!- rispose con enfasi la bambina.

-Dove sono i tuoi genitori, Irene?- domandò senza troppe cerimonie. Il viso, fino a quel momento sorridente della bimba, divenne una maschera di pura tristezza.

-Non sono più tornati...-, rispose abbassando gli occhioni pieni di lacrime trattenute a fatica. Holmes notò il cambiamento della piccola e, improvvisamente, notò anche la spalla nuovamente pulita e fasciata.

-Sei stata tu?- indicandosi la spalla.

Irene annuì leggermente, senza alzare lo sguardo.

Lui non lo sopportava. Non sopportava di vedere una donna piangere, anche se quest’ultima era in miniatura.

La strinse a sé, con il braccio sano.

-Stai tranquilla, non sei più sola. Verrai con me!- le disse con gentilezza. La piccola annuì contro il suo petto, dopodiché, gli rivolse uno dei sorrisi più belli che aveva.

- **Grazie!!** \- fu tutto ciò che Irene gli disse.


	2. Sul Treno Di Ritorno

Irene decise di portare all'interno della casa quell'uomo, apparentemente strano, ma che sapeva essere dolce e gentile.

Holmes, dal canto suo, vedeva la bambina come un piccolo angioletto abbandonato al suo destino e, senza che potesse evitarlo, sentiva il bisogno di prendersene cura.

Appena la piccola aprì il portone della casa e aiutandolo a tenersi in piedi mentre entravano, il detective notò che, su ogni parete della stanza alla sua destra, vi erano schizzi di sangue, ormai secco.

Irene, dopo averlo condotto in quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un salotto, si diresse nella cucina.

Gli sembrava strano. _Era_ strano.

Perché una bimba così piccola lo aveva accolto senza chiedergli nemmeno il nome o, quantomeno, se era una brava persona?

La faccenda mancava di qualche punto.

E come faceva Irene a sapere della sua spalla?

Vi erano troppi interrogativi a cui doveva trovare al più presto una risposta. Non si era acconto di essersi messo in piedi davanti a una delle pareti. Non aveva fatto caso ai segni di lotta che vi aveva visto appena entrato.

Ispezionò l’intera stanza. Studiò ogni singolo particolare, ogni odore, ogni segno il più precisamente possibile.

 “ _Omicidio. Lotta per la sopravvivenza. Non c’è dubbio. Era più che naturale che i suoi genitori non fossero più tornati; non avrebbero potuto far ritorno nemmeno volendo_ ”

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da strani odori.

 “ _Polvere da sparo. NO! Zolfo. Legno. Un fiammifero. Leggera sfumatura di nafta_ ”

 Si avvicinò ad un mobile, più precisamente, ad una vetrina di legno di noce lavorato nei minimi dettagli.

 “ _Segni di bruciatura sulla chiusura delle due ante. O qualcuno vi ha nascosto all’interno qualcosa che bruciava, oppure il mobile serviva a contenere qualcosa di infiammabile_ ”.

 Aprì lentamente le due ante e ciò che vi trovò lo fece ammutolire.

Due corpi, o meglio, un corpo ridotto a qualche osso e due o tre brandelli di carne e l’altro, seppur in condizioni migliori, presentava comunque segni di bruciatura ovunque. Il volto di quest’ultimo era sfigurato, indecifrabile.

Fu in quel momento che Irene entrò nuovamente in salotto con un bicchiere d’acqua e due biglietti per il treno.

Sherlock sentì il bicchiere andare in frantumi toccando terra e spargendo qua e là l’acqua e la bimba, immobilizzata, piangere con gli occhi sgranati.

Tutto aveva un senso. La piccola credeva che i genitori l’avessero abbandonata, ma non era così.

Holmes si precipitò ad afferrare la piccola damigella prima che questa, per il dolore ma soprattutto per l’orrore di quella scena, svenisse cadendo sul pavimento in pietra.

Il detective decise allora di dare una degna sepoltura ai genitori della bambina e di utilizzare i due biglietti che Irene aveva lasciato cadere per poi dirigersi, portandola in braccio, verso il primo ospedale che avrebbe trovato.

Non ci volle molto.

L’uomo arrivò nei pressi di una cittadina. Si diresse verso una clinica medica. Era piccola ma almeno pulita. Fu subito accolto e, sia a lui, sia alla bimba, vennero fatti dei controlli: a lui fu ricucita la ferita alla spalla e fasciata nuovamente; alla piccola furono fatte delle lievi medicazioni dove, sfiorando appena uno dei vetri del bicchiere, aveva dei taglietti.

Lui non l’aveva lasciata. Le rimase acconto finché ella non si svegliò.

-Quelli erano mamma e papà?- chiese ricordandosi quell’orrore.

-Si, tesoro...- fu la risposta che ottenne.

-C-come? Come è successo?- chiese con gli occhi già lucidi.

-...-

 -Ti prego- lo implorò lei.

-I tuoi genitori... sono stati uccisi... vennero bloccati; dopodiché, l’assassino li ha cosparsi di nafta, liquido infiammabile derivante dal petrolio, e li ha nascosti all'interno della vetrina gettandovi un fiammifero acceso ed infine, ha chiuso le ante per evitare che il fumo si disperdesse nella casa.- le rispose cercando di evitare le parti più macabre.

-E il sangue?- domandò la piccola.

-Sicura di volerlo davvero sapere?- le chiese gentilmente.

Lei annuì decisa. L’ombra delle lacrime sparita da quegli occhioni neri. -Prima di venire bloccati, i tuoi genitori hanno tentato di lottare per salvarsi. Ma il killer li ha trucidati.- rispose, osservando il viso della piccola incupirsi –ma l’uomo che ha compiuto questo gesto è morto, ho trovato un cadavere ieri sera mentre venivo qui: aveva le mani sporche di sangue, e odorava di nafta. Sta tranquilla.-.

 “ _Comunque è meglio cambiare atmosfera_ ” si disse Holmes.

 -Senti Irene, perché non mi hai chiesto come mi chiamo?- la interrogò lui, pur mantenendo un tono pacato e gentile.

-Hai parlato mentre dormivi nella stalla, hai detto:”Io sono Sherlock Holmes e sono scampato alla morte anche se ferito!”. Ti elogiavi. Ma appena hai detto che eri ferito, ti ho osservato e ho notato la tua spalla destra e così l’ho pulita e fasciata.- gli rispose lei riconquistando un lieve sorriso.

-E dimmi, riguardo a questi?-, chiese alzando i biglietti che reggeva in mano.

-Ah! Li ho trovati nella credenza in cucina... Quindi ho pensato: perché non usarli con Sherlock?- gli confessò, ora con un sorriso tranquillo ma deciso.

-D’accordo, piccola! Allora tu ed io andremo a Londra, sei contenta?- le domandò, contagiato dalla tranquillità della bimba. Irene saltò quasi sul letto dalla gioia.

 

******

 

E così, il giorno seguente, i due partirono per Londra, dopo aver ringraziato medici e suore che, in cambio, avevano chiesto loro solo di essere prudenti, viste le condizioni in cui erano arrivati alla clinica.

Prima classe. Pace. Serenità.

Erano _insieme_. Come padre e figlia.


	3. Londra

Erano partiti da almeno un’ora.

Lui la teneva in braccio, cullandola. Lei addormentata tranquillamente, con la testa appoggiata al suo petto.

Le suore avevano donato loro dei nuovi abiti, dato che quelli con cui avevano raggiunto la clinica erano rovinati e sporchi.

Irene indossava un vestitino bianco con i pizzi di colore avorio e scarpine color crema. I capelli castani erano sciolti, a incorniciarle il visino. Proprio un angioletto. Lui portava un completo elegante beige con scarpe bianche.

Alla stazione li scambiarono veramente per padre e figlia.

_Ecco!_

L’idea che avrebbe reso felici entrambi: un’adozione.

Ma per quello vi era tempo. Holmes la guardava dormire. Gli tornò alla mente la sua Irene, Irene Adler. La bimba le somigliava in modo quasi impressionante; possedeva gli stessi suoi lineamenti del viso, solo più delicati, e un carattere vispo e pimpante come quello che caratterizzava lei, la _sua_ musa.

Il detective iniziò a carezzarle i capelli, morbidi, profumati; notò, dopo averli spostati, che la piccola aveva una piccola voglia sul retro del collo.

La osservò attentamente: una piccola voglia a forma di triangolino, rossiccia.

“ _Ereditaria... da madre o da padre, ma è ereditaria_ ” pensò tra sé e sé. Istintivamente, si portò una mano dietro al collo, sotto ai capelli corti. “ _Sembra identica alla mia... **non può essere!** Se la si eredita per consanguineità, allora si spiega come la piccola assomigli a Irene e capisca concetti difficili il modo in cui i genitori sono morti._ ” si disse, mentre la bambina si svegliava.

-Che succede?- gli chiese, strofinandosi gli occhi.

-Piccola, i tuoi genitori sono stati coloro che ti hanno che ti hanno concepita o solo adottata?- le chiese sbrigativo, ma senza cambiare il tono pacato della voce. Lei lo guardò per un istante, prima di rispondere.

-Mi hanno adottata circa due anni fa; la mia madre naturale non poteva tenermi, così mi affidò ad un orfanotrofio; dopodiché, quella coppia sposata mi adottò.- gli disse calma.

-E tuo padre?- continuò lui.

-Dal modo in cui lo chiedi, scommetto che hai visto la mia voglia, vero?- gli domandò lei. Lui annuì.

-E notando i tuoi capelli un po’ mossi, scommetto ti sia toccato la tua dietro al collo?- gli chiese nuovamente. Lui si limitò ad annuire ancora.

-Allora penso tu abbia capito chi è mio padre, vero papà?- concluse lei.

-Già, sono contento di avere una figlia come te.- disse, abbracciandola dolcemente.

“ _Irene, sei anni fa, sparì per circa un anno, dopo aver passato una notte con me. Sapevo che probabilmente era rimasta incinta, ma quando tornò, continuava ad evitare l’argomento._ ” si disse.

-Allora sai cosa faremo una volta arrivati a Londra? Ti adotterò e prenderai il mio nome, come sarebbe dovuto essere dal giorno della tua nascita- disse l’uomo mentre la spostava.

-Sei serio?- chiese entusiasta la bambina.

-Sì, tesoro!- finì lui.

 

****

 

Due ore dopo, arrivarono a Londra. 221B. Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson non era in casa; probabilmente si trovava da alcuni parenti.

Entrarono nella casa, si diressero nella stanza di Sherlock e, una volta entrati ed aver chiuso la porta, i due si riposarono. Dovevano muoversi: compilare i moduli dell’adozione; scrivere delle lettere; spedirle alle conoscenze di Holmes; risistemare quelle stanze piene di piante e animali. Insomma, parecchio lavoro li aspettava. Nell’ammirare la stanza del padre, Irene si fermò ad osservare una piccola foto incorniciata.

-Chi è questa signora?- chiese la bimba affascinata.

-Tua madre, Irene Adler, la più bella donna che avessi mai conosciuto.- le rispose Sherlock.

I due ripresero a pulire ciò che rimaneva delle piante; dopodiché, si diressero verso gli uffici e compilarono i moduli dell’adozione.

-Irene Holmes! **Irene Holmes!** Che bello, ancora non ci credo!!- uscì saltellando la bambina.

-Dovrai crederci. Perché non ti libererai più di me.- concluse il detective prendendola per mano.


	4. Di Nuovo Tutti Insieme

Ripulite, le stanze non sembravano più una foresta amazzonica. I mobili erano tutti al proprio posto, il pavimento era lucente grazie alla cera; nemmeno Sherlock Holmes le riconosceva come sue.

Avevano già spedito le varie lettere.

Entrambi avevano fatto il bagno.

Tranquilli. Forse un po’ affaticati.

Non era ancora pieno pomeriggio; l’orologio segnava le 2:47 pm precise.

Sherlock constatò l’ora, sdraiato sul letto insieme a Irene.

Le lettere erano state spedite circa un’ora prima. In quei 60 minuti, padre e figlia si erano raccontati i fatti più importanti accaduti quando ancora non si conoscevano.

***Sbam!***

La porta d’ingresso era stata spalancata con forza.

I due erano saltati a sedere sul letto.

-Un ladro?- ipotizzò lei.

-Mmh, Mrs. Hudson, forse?- fece lui.

-No, la forza con cui la porta è stata aperta è troppo per essere quella di una donna- disse lei, confermando di essere la degna erede di Sherlock Holmes.

- **HOLMES!!** Lei è vivo?!- gridò una voce maschile molto conosciuta dal nostro detective.

-Sarà sempre un piacere rivederla, Watson- rispose tranquillo l’uomo seduto sul letto.

Due donne entrarono dopo di lui.

“ _La più giovane è, se non erro, Mrs. Watson, secondo le spiegazioni di papà; l’altra è senza ombra di dubbio Mrs. Hudson_ ” concluse mentalmente la piccola, osservando i tre nuovi arrivati con un’espressione scettica.

L’occhio del dottore si spostò sulla bambina. -Lei sarebbe sua figlia?!- chiese Watson indicando Irene.

-Sì, sono io. Vede forse un’altra bimba qui?- chiese la diretta interessata, fingendo un tono e un’espressione innocenti.

-Ed è proprio tale e quale a lei!- constatò Mary.

-Così pare!- concluse Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock gonfiò il petto orgoglioso e osservò il volto della piccola trattenendo una risata.

Irene e il padre spiegarono agli ospiti ciò che accadde, da come il detective era sopravvissuto alla caduta sino all’arrivo a Londra qualche ora prima.

Il dottore si paralizzò quando sentì che Irene era la figlia di Holmes e di quella _Adler_. Non l’aveva mai sopportata.

Ma la piccola sembrava diversa. Già dal suo modo di spiegare, Watson notò che i movimenti e il tono, a volte atono e a volte investigativo, erano identici a quelli del padre.

Del suo amico Holmes.

-Sta bene, signore?- lo interrogò la bimba osservando il viso pallido del dottore.

-Sì, sì, sto bene- rispose frettoloso l’interpellato.

-A me non sembra...- lasciò cadere la frase Irene, scrutandolo come se stesse cercando di leggere i suoi pensieri.

“ _Quegli occhi... già, proprio come quelli di Sherlock... riescono sempre a capire se qualcosa non va_ ” pensò Watson tranquillizzandosi un poco.

-Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti... Irene- rispose pacato.

-Ne è sicuro?- domandò nuovamente lei.

-Sì, non preoccuparti.- concluse lui. “ _Già, proprio come lui_ ” pensò poi compiaciuto.

Quando però Mary decise di andare a sedersi accanto alla piccola, non solo il dottore, ma anche il detective sì irrigidì, ognuno per motivi diversi.

La bambina captando lo sguardo infastidito dei due, si alzò e andò a sedersi, con tranquillità, sulle ginocchia del padre.

A quel punto Watson si calmò e Holmes iniziò ad accarezzare la sua “cucciola”, soffermandosi sui ricci ribelli.

-Sono contenta che vi siate ritrovati; almeno in questa casa tornerà un po’ di vita- concluse Mrs. Hudson, dopo aver sentito la storia. Mrs. Mary e il marito annuirono concordi.

“ _Almeno il mio ex collega avrà qualcuno accanto, dopo che io l’ho lasciato solo_ ” si disse John soddisfatto.


	5. Finalmente... Una Famiglia

Holmes sembrava solare. E questo a Watson faceva piacere.

Quando la bimba si alzò dalle gambe del padre, il dottore la seguì con lo sguardo, finché non la trovò in piedi di fronte a sé.

-Posso sedermi qui con lei?- domando lei tranquillamente.

-Dammi pure del tu- rispose lui. A quel punto, decise di buon grado di prenderla in braccio e poggiarla sulle sue gambe; notando quanto fosse leggera la piccola.

Mrs.Hudson e Mary decisero di scendere al piano di sotto per preparare tè e biscotti da portare in stanza. Sherlock le seguì sostenendo di voler imparare a fare il tè ora che aveva una figlia.

In camera rimasero solo John e Irene. Ad un tratto la bambina si girò verso Watson e, con occhi pieni di curiosità, fece la più semplice delle domande:

-Ami papà?-

-C-Cosa?- fece lui interdetto.

-Ami papà?- gli ripeté la piccola.

- **NO!** Oh cielo, no!...Voglio dire...no...non è una cosa giusta, ecco!- rispose lui con tono incerto e imbarazzato.

-Gli adulti rispondono sempre così, quando sono innamorati...- disse lei con tono divertito.

Il viso del povero dottore assunse una sfumatura color lampone.

-Va bene, hai ragione...contenta?- chiese in tono sconfitto lui.

-Certo! Sai, papà mi ha raccontato la sua storia e devo dire che tu, senza offesa, sei sempre stato l'ombra di mio padre. E comunque puoi stare tranquillo. Non dirò a nessuno del nostro piccolo segreto- disse facendogli l'occhiolino -Spero tu riesca a confessarti!- concluse sorridendo.

-Perché dovresti sperare una cosa simile?- chiese lui esterrefatto.

-Perché non voglio una matrigna, nelle storie sono sempre le più cattive. Ma un patrigno non mi dispiacerebbe, soprattutto se fossi tu- finì lei.

Holmes e le due donne tornarono nella stanza in quel preciso istante; ma solo il detective si accorse dell'imbarazzo presente sul viso del medico.

-E' accaduto qualcosa che dovrei sapere?- chiese innocentemente alla figlia.

-No! Cioè...sì! No,no, proprio niente,...magari ne riparleremo dopo in privato- rispose Watson al posto della piccola.

Sherlock, stupito dalla risposta del suo ex collega, alzò un sopracciglio ma non continuò.

Mentre le donne chiaccheravano con la piccola Irene sul divano, i due uomini si ritirarono nell'ufficio di Holmes a discutere riguardo ciò che era accaduto tra la bimba e John.

-Così mia figlia ha capito immediatamente i suoi sentimenti, amico mio?- chiese orgoglioso il detective.

-Esattamente, e mi ha spronato a confessarli, oltretutto!- rispose divertito il dottore -Io la amo, o meglio, io **TI AMO, SHERLOCK HOLMES!** \- disse poi tutto d'un fiato.

-Non è un scherzo? E sua moglie?- chiese spiazzato il neo-genitore.

-No, non è uno scherzo, ti amo da... _ **SEMPRE**_. E dammi del 'tu'! Comunque non ho mai toccato Mary, quindi non vi sono problemi; anche Irene ne sarebbe felice: parole sue- concluse Watson.

-Accetto volentieri i _TUOI_ sentimenti e ti dico che li ricambio. Non pensavo che mia figlia volesse un patrigno- disse più a se stesso che al dottore.

I due si guardarono per qualche secondo, dopodiché scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.

-Siamo due stupidi, eravamo innamorati l'uno dell'altro e nessuno dei due ha mai avuto il coraggio di confessarlo!- disse tra le risate Sherlock.

-Già! Siamo due stupidi!!- confermò l'altro.

 

*****

 

Dopo una settimana, Watson era divorziato e abitava con Holmes e la piccola Irene nell'appartamento 221B di Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson li aiutava quando entrambi dovevano uscire per risolvere un nuovo caso tenendo con sé la bimba.

E nessuno di loro era mai stato più felice di vivere.


End file.
